knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pleura
Pleura ''(クロダンティス ''Kurodantisu) ''is a small peaceful town located southwest of Eruturia. It's sovergein ruler is divine dragon Naga, one of the Trinity Dragons of Astora. Taliyra is known to be the oracle's voice to her citizens. Profile Cultured after Swiss traditions, the disceplined village of Pleura is well known for it's fishing piers and natural habitats for frolicking wildlife. Most people entitle trust upon divine dragon goddess, Naga - creating a plethora of crops and smooth sun rays streaking across it's fertile grounds. A well known sanctuary known as "The Divine Dragon Grounds" is suited for Pleurians to give daily thanks to Naga. Only one Draguz shifter born with divine dragon blood is known to hail from Pleura. Known people from Pleura * '''Naga - '''One of the Trinity Dragons to create Astora along with Zeraiya and Akallon. Established the Kingdom of Pleura before she withered away as a celestial goddess. Nagaian loyalty runs through the Talonclaws for many milestones ahead. * '''Xane Talonclaw - '''First exalt to reign over Pleura. Deeply adored thier only child possessing Roskinsian ablities. * '''Nagi Talonclaw - '''First queen to hier to the Nagian throne. Sweetly concooted and enveloped by Falco's vivd talents abroad the village. * '''Sam Talonclaw - '''Falco's lightheaded brother and supporter for the Guardians / Alliance. * '''Esther Talonclaw - '''Falco's step sister and wife to Sam. * '''Falco 'Taliyra' Talonclaw - '''Bright and cheerful Sea Hunter with Roskinsian capibilities. Joins the team after a Pleruean village threat, wielding her Falconagale lance. In the Draconic series, she has the ability to dual shift into both Falchion Nagariel and Predator Thiyamat. Notable Locations * 'Divine Dragon Grounds - 'a holy grassy field for the Talonclaws to commune with Nagian royalty and enact a ritual to awaken her power. Currently holds Pleura's valuable pieces of historical weapons including the divine lance, Falconagale. * '''Divine Dragon Forest - '''a bright and lushful forest where Falco always ventured through. Her comfort around trees and the sun deem her a cheerful fighter. * '''Jurastreet 37 -' Falco's modern apartment placed on suburban grounds of Pleura. It scales a fantastic backdrop view of mountains that mock Mt. Kasgerden and provide fresh mountain air and water. * 'Pleura Librarium -' a popular public library / museum where Taliyra discovered her astonishing desire for litrature. Local Dragoma tournaments also occur here. * 'Ravaging Sea -' a location where Falco was trapped underwater until rescued by the Guardians after a village threat in Chronicles. ''In the ''Draconic Series, ''this is where she discovered her Draguz ablities after the potential rescue from a rehab center. * '''Orca's Lake -' a putrid lake where Falco tranformed as Thiyamat practices on her Final Strike moves. * '''Pleura docking grounds - '''a fishing port where Pleurian fishers gather harvest for St. Naga Day. * '''Leafy Sea Dragon Bar and Grill - '''A delicious retreat where Pleurians dine in on the latest seafood menu! * '''Tiamat Aquarium - '''An illuminated aquarium that holds an enormous watersphere with thousands of exotic fish including weedy sea dragons. A mock scuplture of a Siphon Whale is also known to suspend from the ceiling. * '''REIA station Pleura - '''The Village's local train station that interconnects railways between Haselunne, Fera, Crinea, and Dranon. Trivia * Pleura's crest compromises of it's legendary color schemes: ''Leafy Green, Canary Gold, smooth silver, and lunar sea green. ''Two silver leafy sea dragon heads along with lunar sea green leafy oars guard the scroll eared shield while 4 of the unique frames display Trinity Fish (luck), Stagnant Dragon (Strength), Green Leaf (Purity) and lastly a Kinship Spear (Brave). Gallery Category:Draconic Locations